Dipper and Mabel One-Shots
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: A bunch of cute and fluffy Dipper and Mabel one-shots. NOT PINECEST, GO GET THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE NOT HERE.
1. Lightning

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm doing it; writing a Gravity Falls fanfiction...this should be FUN!**

 **Why I'm writing this: my younger sister got me into this fandom, and for her sake, I've been searching the Internet to find her some sweet, cute, fluffy fanfictions. What I find: _Pinecest._**

 **Now, most ships I don't mind. Sure, I may not like them, but I often think that you should be able to like what you want to like. But Pinecest...IS WRONG. They are TWIN SIBLINGS, based off of the animator and his twin sister! It's revolting, and it should STOP!**

 **So, I'm distributing to those who want sweet, cute Dipper and Mabel action WITHOUT it going too far. So here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

A flash of light filled the room from the window, soon following by a loud explosion of noise. Rain hit hard against the window, causing five-year old Mabel to soon wake up from her calm dreams, forcing her into the scary and dark reality.

She stared at the window for only a second, as another flash of lightning came from the sky. She gasped and hid under her soft, pink blanket, trembling.

Nothing scared Mabel in the world, not when Dipper was always beside her. But lightning was the only exception. Every time it illuminated the room, every time a loud burst of noise followed…it made her tremble in utter fear.

But she wasn't going to tell anyone that. She was a bigger girl now, turning five about a week ago. She wasn't a baby anymore. She wasn't going to be scared. She was tougher than this.

Confidently, Mabel threw the bedcovers off of her head and lied back down, closing her eyes and awaiting sleep to overtake her once more. But it didn't matter how hard she tried; no matter how hard she attempted to ignore her fears and stay strong, she began to shake once again at the sound of another lightning bolt.

Mabel felt tears welling in her eyes as her breaths became quicker. Baby or not, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed someone right then and there, and luckily that very person was in the room.

She slowly got out of bed, clasping her teddy bear in her hands as she walked quickly to the other side of the room, and with a small sigh, Mabel shook her twin brother awake.

She heard Dipper groan from being pulled out of sleep, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the dark to see Mabel in front of him.

"Mabel…what's wrong?" Dipper asked tiredly, turning on the bedside lamp, and frowned as he saw tears still dampening her eyes.

"I c-can't sleep…" She trembled, shaking harder as she heard another crack of lightning from out the window.

"Do you wanna sleep with me?" Dipper asked, not affected by the thunder whatsoever, and Mabel nodded quickly.

Dipper lifted up his blue bedsheets to let Mabel, who was shaking less, crawl underneath. She curled up quickly under the blanket, squeezing the stuffed animal to her chest tightly as thunder cracked loudly from the outdoors.

"It's okay, Mabel…it won't hurt you…" Dipper said sadly and slowly, hating seeing her in such a low state.

"I know…" Mabel mumbled into the stuffed bear's head, feeling slightly foolish for being scared at nothing. But in a moment she felt an arm wrap around her.

"It's alright, though. I used to be scared of the dark, you know…"

"Really?" Mabel asked, smiling slightly. She had never heard Dipper admit this.

"Uh-huh…"

"How are you not afraid anymore?"

"Well…if a monster DID come out to hurt me, we would fight it together, and that doesn't seem too bad, so I'm not scared anymore."

"...so if something w-was going to attack me…you'd help me defeat it, right…?"

"Of course!" Mabel smiled slightly, realizing she wasn't shaking any longer.

"Thanks, Dipper…"

"You're welcome." The two sat in a comfortable silence once again, before Mabel finally drifted off to sleep with her head on Dipper's shoulder.

"I'll be okay." She whispered to herself softly before falling into a deep sleep completely.


	2. Kindergarten

**A/N: Here we are once again. Thank you to the reviews from Williebadger618 and Discovering the Universe! You two rock!**

* * *

 **Dipper and Mabel's ages: 5**

Dipper stared up, his feet frozen in place, and a look of horror glued to his face. Parents and children walked past him, kids either clinging onto their parents with tears flowing down their cheeks or kids shouting with excitement and joy.

"It won't be that bad, Dipper. It's just kindergarten." His mother's voice floated into his ears as he stared fixedly at the school.

"I don't wanna go…" Dipper mumbled, needing something to hug onto for support, but Mabel was busy gathering flowers at a nearby bush, and Dipper couldn't move near her or raise his voice to call her.

"Dipper, this won't be like pre-school…you'll be okay here." His mother said, ruffling his brown hair with her left hand. "Mabel, dear, come here!"

Mabel came skipping up to their mother, handing her a small bouquet of pink flowers. "Here, Mommy, I picked these for you!"

"Thank you, dear, these are lovely! Now, are you and Dipper going to school now?" Mabel's smile faded only slightly, glancing at Dipper to see his eyes still wide in fear.

"Okay…" Mabel said slowly, and Dipper grabbed her hand for comfort, and it did calm him ever so slightly.

"You'll be together all day. You two will be all right. If anyone teases you, just tell a teacher, now go ahead!" Their mother said quickly, giving them a little push, but it did Dipper no good.

"I'm not going to go." Dipper mumbled, and his mom sighed once again, and the twins could tell that she was growing irritated, and none of them enjoyed seeing her in that state.

"Come on, Dipper, it'll be okay! I won't let meanies be mean to you again!" Mabel promised, referring to only the last year, where Dipper was teased endlessly for the birthmark on his forehead. She attempted to pull Dipper by the hand she was holding, and Dipper reluctantly began to follow, much to their mother's relief.

"Be good, both of you! I'll see you after school!"

"Bye, Mom!" Mabel called after her, but Dipper remained silent and did not respond.

* * *

"Everyone sit around the circle!" Dipper and Mabel both sat on the circular, purple rug near the whiteboard. Dipper had a firm grasp on Mabel's right hand, and she didn't seem to mind, smiling at everyone while Dipper hid behind her.

"We're going to go around the circle, and you're going to introduce yourselves! Does that sound like fun?" The teacher asked with a broad smile on her face, brown eyes full of happiness, and everyone around the room nodded.

"Let's start with you!" She nodded towards a black haired boy with large glasses and a big smile on his face, excited to be the starting student. They moved around the circle, each kid introducing themselves to the rest of the class, until finally it was Dipper turn.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The teacher asked, and Dipper only stared back for a while.

"My name's Dipper…" He mumbled, and the teacher's face looked puzzled for a split second.

"Sorry, dear, what was that?" She asked, and Dipper shrunk back in fear.

"His name's Dipper! He's my twin brother!" Mabel spoke up suddenly, and Dipper smiled slightly at her.

"Oh! And what's your name, dear?"

"My name is Mabel!" Mabel said happily, grinning at the rest of the students, some smiling back.

"What nice names! Your turn, what's your name?" The teacher turned to the next student.

* * *

"Do you wanna play, Dipper?" Mabel asked, the two walking around the playground. She was pointing towards the game near the edge of the playground, where the rest of the kids were playing tag and running around, giggling and screaming with joy.

"No thanks…" Dipper said slowly, frowning slightly. Though he had had a small conversation with another boy earlier that day, he still wasn't ready to play with the other kids.

"Oh, okay. Can I go play?" Mabel asked, quickly adding, "Just for a little bit!" Dipper nodded, and watched her run off, joining the game.

At the time, it didn't seem like a big deal … at the time, but now as Dipper sat a small bench, watching his twin sister play with the rest of the kids; it began to get a little lonely.

"Hey, why do you have that ugly mark on your forehead?" Dipper looked up suddenly, to see two boys looking at him with confusion.

"I…uh…" Dipper started, and one of the boys snickered.

"It looks weird. Why don't you talk to anyone? Are you some weirdo?" The other asked, and Dipper felt himself shrinking, wishing to melt into the ground.

"No…I-I'm not a weirdo…" Dipper stated, trying to seem more confident than he was.

"No, you look super weird. You must be a freak!" One boy yelled, laughing and pointing at Dipper. "Freaky boy, freaky mark, freaky-"

"Hey! My brother's not freaky!" Before Dipper could even realize how hard it was to hold back tears, he looked up to see Mabel marching away from the game which was still being played in the background.

"Ha! He's your brother? Are you a freak too?" The boy yelled, and Mabel glared hard at him.

"Of course not; you're the freaky one! Now go away, meanies!" Mabel yelled, and grabbed Dipper's hand, pulling him away from the two boys. "Come on, Dipper!"

The two walked halfway across the playground before either spoke again. "I wish I was like you, Mabel…"

"You will be! Just don't let the stupid-heads get to you." Mabel said simply, and Dipper grinned slowly.

"Okay…" He said slowly, and Mabel beamed at him.

And with that, the two twins walked away, hand in hand.

"Thank you, Mabel."

"You're welcome, Dipper."

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you guys have prompts, please send them to me! I need prompts badly. NO PINECEST OR ELSE. JUST NO.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
